Sticking Together
by KetchupMaestoso
Summary: Future AU!. Kagami and Aomine are pursuing their basketball career on the same team in the world bracket. Unfortunately, Kagami had sprained his leg and will need Aomine to take care of him. How will they both manage in the coming weeks in the company of each other? Feedback would be needed :)


"Hey don't run away from me." Aomine yelled from the other side of the car to Kagami as he parked it at the doctors. It had been a long week for both of them. Rushing from one end of the globe to the other to make it in time for the play offs with their world known team in the NBA. It had been Kagami's dream since he was a child to play in the world bracket, knowing who he was, and his experience in America with Tatsuya was what made him push his dream forward.

"You coming or not?" the dark skinned male yelled now at the door, touching the handle being ready to open with the red head made his way slowly. "Yeah, yeah" He retorted, struggling to move his leg. He made his way to the front of the car, placing one hand on the bonnet to rest. " I've changed my mind, my leg feels fine. No need to see the doctor." He rushed, trying to evade his trip to the doctors. Of course Aomine knew otherwise with his tight grip on his leg, his fingers getting paler.

"Don't lie to me...It won't be so bad." The blue haired male spoke, walking back to the car and grabbing the other's arm as a sign of comfort. "What's there to worry about?" He gave a small warming smile to the other, but he himself wasn't too sure of how damaged Kagami's leg was.

Kagami grumbled a bit knowing that he did have to go and get his leg checked. A small amount of inaudible nonsense was muttered from the red head but he finally agreed to go. "Fine. I'll go if it makes you happy..." Aomine was the one to sigh. He wanted the other to do this for himself, not his sake to just 'make him happy'...

They checked in with the receptionist, to confirm the time of the appointment and then were ushered to the small open room to the left. Inside the waiting room, there were a variety of people all or different ages, but none that they could recognise.

"I don't want him giving me a needle" Kagami whispered, seating himself next to Aomine in the yellow and light brown painted waiting room. there was a stack of magazines in the corner, seemingly uninteresting to the both of them since they featured either fashion that Kise would have liked or cars and other vehicles that neither of them were greatly interested in. A sports magazine would have been nice and Kagami spotted one in the other corner, the last month's issue featuring their team, Miami Heat as the front cover.

"I could hold your hand if you're scared, big baby" Aomine smirked, getting up to the corner he was just looking at to pick up the magazine. "Is this what you wanted?" He flicked through a few pages, finding out his character profile just to smirk how magnificent he looked in that shot. The title being 'The ace of Miami Heat' didn't surprise him. "Here, I found you." Pointing to a scribbled picture of the red haired male, with curly markings and a black nose, making him look like a clown. "You should grow your hair out, so you can fit this image" He lightly chuckled, sitting down in his seat and placed one side of the magazine on the other's lap.

the small talk between them dimmed since Kagami was waiting anxiously to be called. he knew that his injury wouldn't be life threatening, but would still keep him out of playing for either a few days or weeks. It just made him worried about how his skills wouldn't be up to par due to the short break he would have to take. It agitated him and the other knew it did, since no one trained harder on the court than Kagami did. He wasn't part of the generation of miracles, and hence trained constantly in both America and Japan to become who he is today. Aomine cleared his throat, not sure of what to say to the other to comfort him.

"Kagami. It will be okay. Sure you might have to sit out for at least one match, or two... But that would be so much worth once you do recover." He paused for a brief moment, trying to word himself correctly before proceeding on. "You know I do care for you Kagami..." He shone a slight smile, not sure how much it would help the other in this situation.

Kagami didn't know how to react to this. He knew that Aomine had a thing for him since they did share an apartment together but it was hard finding time to love someone with all this training... Or was that just an excuse to ease his mind? "I never asked you to care so much. I'm a grown man too... but " He broke off his sentence not sure if he should say thank you for always sticking by him.

"I like you...a lot Kagami, but you just fail to see it. But it's okay..." Aomine placed his hand over Kagami's in the waiting room, not wanting to be embarrassed by the peeping old ladies just looking at the both of them. "It's okay." He repeated, re assuring himself. "When he calls you, you can go in by yourself, I'll wait in the car." he whispered, being nervous to hear the other's reaction but he wanted it to be something special, not his usual nonsense about missing Maji Burger. But that's what made him as Kagami, the one he admired for beating him all those years ago and making him realise once again that this sport could be fun.

"Taiga, Kagami." A soft feminine voice called him into the doctor's room. "I'll go alone..." Kagami softly spoke, removing his hand from underneath Aomine and hobbling across the waiting room to the door on the right.


End file.
